The Light
The Light is an ominous council with seven members.In the Light's first appearance, in the episode "Fireworks", seven screens could be clearly seen arranged in a circle. Greg Weisman has also confirmed that there are seven members of the group (source). Nine screens could be seen in the episode "Drop-Zone", although these may have included some members of the Light appearing more than once. When communicating with their agents or each other, they often appear on separate screens obscured by bright white light. History The origin and purpose of the Light remains largely unknown, but so far it seems that they are procuring means to counterbalance the collective might of the Justice League and make everyone "see the Light". Weisman, Greg (2012-01-20). Question #14038. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-20. Weisman, Greg (2011-12-09). Question #13759. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-01-24. Activities The Light have masterminded several key events, including: * The capture and cloning of Speedy; * Creating genomorphs at Cadmus, including Match and and Superboy. * The League of Shadows' assassination of CEO Selena Gonzalez; * Mister Twister's attack on Happy Harbor which was overseen by T.O. Morrow; on their behalf, apparently in a plot to reprogram Red Tornado; * Kobra's takeover of Santa Prisca, and the synthesis of Kobra Venom; * The League of Shadows' kidnapping of Dr. Serling Roquette and subsequent use of the Fog to steal information from STAR Labs and Wayne Tech; * Klarion's attempt to steal the Helmet of Fate. * The retrieval of an echinoderm from Poseidonis, and after it was moved to the surface world, the theft from STAR Labs. * Psimon's study of an extraterrestrial Sphere in Bialya and later his attempt to kidnap and hypnotize Superboy; * Lex Luthor and Ra's al Ghul's ploy to reunite North and South Rhelasia as a single country with Lex Corp as a major investor, essentially placing the country under the control of the Light; * Breaking Riddler out of Belle Reve Penitentiary, and allowing Hugo Strange to become warden; * The Brain's experimentation on Kobra Venom using animals in northern India as test subjects; * The Injustice League's appearance and global attack, used partially to test Kobra Venom-enhanced plants and partially as a means to misdirect the heroes away from the Light's true members so that they could continue to operate in secret; * Staging a coup on Vlatava by delaying an essential operation on Queen Perdita, as a favor to Count Vertigo; * Putting the entire Justice League under their mind control, and * Raiding Cadmus to secure Match and Roy Harper. Members There are seven members of the Light, who are designated by codenames from L-1 to L-7. * L-1 is Vandal Savage.Vandal Savage revealed that he was a member of the Light in "Revelation". Vandal is voiced by Miguel Ferrer, who was credited as playing L-1 in the episode "Fireworks". * L-2 is Ra's al Ghul.Ra's al Ghul revealed that he was a member of the Light in "Targets". Ra's is voiced by Oded Fehr, who was credited as playing L-2 in the episode "Infiltrator". * L-3 is Lex Luthor.Ra's al Ghul revealed that Lex Luthor was a member of the Light in "Targets". Lex is voiced by Mark Rolston, who was credited as playing L-3 in the episode "Fireworks". * L-4 is Queen Bee.It was revealed that Queen Bee was a member of the Light in "Revelation". Queen Bee is voiced by Marina Sirtis, who was credited as playing L-4 in the episode "Bereft". * L-5 is Ocean-Master.It was revealed that Ocean-Master was a member of the Light in "Revelation". Ocean-Master's silhouette matches that of the character, credited as L-5, to whom Black Manta reported in "Downtime". * L-6 is the Brain.It was revealed that the Brain was a member of the Light in "Revelation". The Brain's silhouette matches that of the character credited as L-6 in "Drop-Zone", and the Brain also shares L-6's strong French accent. * L-7 is Klarion.It was revealed that Klarion was a member of the Light in "Revelation". His designation is inferred as all other designations can be identified (see other notes on this page). Operatives Note: This list includes only individuals that have been confirmed to have communicated with the Light directly, whether this occurred on-screen or was confirmed through dialogue. * Black Manta * Project Cadmus ** Mark Desmond ** Guardian * Cult of the Kobra ** KobraIn "Drop-Zone", while delivering the package of Kobra Venom to Sportsmaster, Kobra says "our friends will not be disappointed". The "friends" he refers to are the Light. * Hugo Strange * Icicle Sr. * Injustice League ** Atomic Skull ** Black Adam ** Count Vertigo ** Joker ** Poison Ivy ** Ultra-Humanite ** Wotan * League of Shadows ** Black Spider ** Cheshire ** Hook ** Sensei * Mister Twister * Professor Ivo * Psimon * Red Arrow * Riddler * Sportsmaster * T.O. Morrow Appearances Notes References }} Category:A to Z Category:Featured articles Category:Groups *